Stormy night
by kankyfan
Summary: Anko is afraid of storms. Orochimaru is there for her. Don't know what else to say, if you want to know what happens read and find out


**I don't own Naruto, and characters that are in this story**

 **Paring: Anko x Orochimaru**

 **It's not LEMON, there are some sweet and touchy moments. And well you know that you can't expect this kind of story with Orochimaru in it to not have some intimate moment or whatever you want to call it.**

 **Oh and before I forget, if you don't like this paring or doesn't like Orochimaru please leave or read but without hate reviews, okay?**

 **ENJOY!!!**

 **BOOM!!** **Here it goes again, another thunder. loud and painful sound that pierces the ears, and with every new one it sound like storm is getting closer and closer. I hate storms,they are so ... creepy. Through the window flashed a blinding light of lightning followed by a thunder louder than any I've heard in my life. I quietly screamed, hoping that no one could hear this. I was so afraid of thunders. I heard steps in hall and keep listening them until sound stopped, doorknob turned and door of my room opened slightly and let light in room full of darkness. Familiar figure leaned no doorframe and looked at me with gold eyes.**

 **\- Anko, is something bothering you?**

 **\- No sensei, why are you asking?**

 **I tried my best to make that "everything is okay" face**

 **\- Because I've heard scream and I was quite sure that it had come from your room.**

 **So he did hear it, I need to make up some lie. I can't tell him truth, he will think that I am weak. But still there is a chance that he will understand and won't say nothing.**

 **\- well, I...**

 **\- keep up, tell me what you want to say...**

 **His cold voice send shivers down my spin, I collect my courage took deep breath and look at him.**

 **\- it was m...**

 **BOOM!!!**

 **another loud thunder and another scream tough this one was lot louder. I bring my knees to my chest and warped arms around them clutching my hands into a fists.**

 **\- kukuku now I see,you are afraid of storms, am I right Anko?**

 **\- Yes sensei**

 **I tried not to cry. Now I wasn't looking at him and how could I? I was acting like four year old child. Even if I am not looking at him I could feel his cold gold eyes on me and victorious smirk on his lips**

 **\- hmm, so why didn't you tell me that?**

 **\- I... I d-did not w-want you to think that I am weak. I am s-sorry Orochimaru sensei...**

 **\- shhhh, don't cry now. This is not something that you need to be afraid of. But if you want I could stay here with you.**

 **\- I am sorry sensei. I will not cry anymore, and there is no need for you to stay here I am not little kid anymore I am fifteen now.**

 **\- I am very aware of that Anko, but I am also aware that some fears are bigger than others and that you can't forget them over night and even if you can do it over night you surely can't go through it all alone.**

 **His voice echoed in my head. He was right. I can't make this on my own.**

 **\- Thank you sensei.**

 **He was now standing beside my bed. Small smile on his lips. Maybe rainy nights are not so bad after all. His pale white face shining in light of lightning, golden eyes looking over my face and... all of sudden his stone cold voice bring me back to reality.**

 **\- well... will you move aside so I can lay down or you are planning to stare at me whole night**

 **Quickly I moved and bent my head, thanking God that it was dark so he can't see me blush. He closed doors before laying beside me. As he laid his head on pillow he turned around so he was now facing me. He pressed me closer to himself and warped his hands around me in soft and comfortable embrace. I felt myself calming down my breaths steady and no more need for crying. One of my hands was on his side and other one on his chest. My head peacefully rested on soft pillow. I was about to fall asleep when loud noise break the silence. Reflexively I gripped his shirt and buried my face in his chest. I felt his hand gently stroking my back.**

 **\- kukuku you really are some fearfull person.**

 **I pulled away from him just to see his face. He had that smirk again. Or I am so sleepy that I can't see good or he is really getting closer to me. His lips inches from mine. I could feel his cold breath on my lips.**

 **\- you won't mind if I do this, right?**

 **I have never before heard someone talking in this seductive voice and in same time to sound so nice. I just nodded my head. He title his head a bit and lean in. His lips were so cold against mine. Kiss didn't last long, soon he pulled away and gave me one more kiss but this time on forehead. His hand went from my back to my face and he brushed his thumb over my lips to my cheek and gently stroke it. He kept like that until I fall asleep.**

 **And after all maybe stormy nights aren't so bad.**


End file.
